Winx Club Details
by YuliaXJ
Summary: This are the details that I'm going to use in my stories. :D


**Bloom**

Real name: Chiara Alessandra Sandelez

Birthday: December 10, 1994

Place of Birth: Venice, Italy

Age: 21

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair colour: Fair

Eyes colour: Cyan

Favourite song: Lover in me, Nobody does it like you

Boyfriend: Sky

**Stella**

Real name: Stella Samantha Breakheart

Alias: Stelly, Stell

Birthday: August 18, 1993

Place of Birth: New York City, NY, USA

Age: 22

Star sign: Leo

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Tranquila, Undercover, Heart Attack

Boyfriend: Brandon

**Flora**

Real name: Florencia Nina Saramigo

Alias: Flor

Birthday: March 1, 1994

Place of Birth: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Age: 21

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Eso no se hace, Yo soy asi, Yo te lo dije

Boyfriend: Helia

**Musa**

Real name: Indila Caroline Costa

Alias: Muse

Birthday: May 30, 1994

Place of Birth: Paris, France

Age: 21

Star sign: Gemini

Hair colour: Black/Purple

Eyes colour: Purple

Favourite song: Derniere Danse

Boyfriend: Riven

**Tecna**

Real name: Tecna Katelyn Typers

Birthday: December 16, 1994

Place of Birth: London, England, Great Britain

Age: 21

Star sign: Saggitarius

Hair colour: Pink

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: Stars Dance

Boyfriend: Timmy

**Aisha**

Real name: Aisha Maria Portusllago

Birthday: June 15, 1994

Place of Birth: Mexico City, Mexic

Age: 21

Star sign: Gemini

Hair colour: Dark Brown

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: Si es por amor

Boyfriend: Nabu

**Roxy**

Real name: Roxanne Allya Stander

Birthday: October 17, 1996

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Age: 18

Star sign: Libra

Hair colour: Pink & Yellow

Eyes colour: Purple

Favourite song: Breakthrough

**Winx Club Details: Boys**

**Sky**

Real name: Sky Mattia Mantelli

Birthday: March 20, 1993

Place of Birth: Milan, Italy

Age: 22

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: Nobody does it like you

Girlfriend: Bloom

**Brandon**

Real name: Brandon Justin Leaver

Alias: Bran

Birthday: September 23, 1993

Place of Birth: Montana, USA

Age: 22

Star sign: Libra

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Beauty and a beat

Girlfriend: Stella

**Helia**

Real name: Helia Meracndesz

Birthday: October 31, 1993

Place of Birth: Budapest, Hungary

Age: 22

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Voy por ti

Girlfriend: Flora

**Riven**

Real name: Riven Abbellon

Birthday: February 14, 1993

Place of Birth: Brighton, England, Great Britain

Age: 22

Star sign: Aquarius

Hair colour: Red/Brown

Eyes colour: Purple

Favourite song: Boyfriend

Girlfriend: Musa

**Timmy**

Real name: Tòmas Pablo Paragotta

Date of birth: April 9, 1994

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: 21

Star sign: Aries

Hair colour: Light fair

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Cunado me voy

Girlfriend: Tecna

**Nabu**

Real name: Nabu Twern

Date of birth: October 12, 1993

Place of birth: Canberra, Australia

Age: 22

Star sign: Libra

Hair colur: Brown

Eyes coour: Brown

Favourite song: Save the day

Girlfriend: Aisha

**Winx Club Details: Parents**

**Bloom's family**

**Merion**

Real name: Merion Marianna Trandetti

Date of birth: October 27, 1977

Age: 36

Place of birth: Verona, Italy

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Fair

Eyes colour: Green

Daughters: Chiara, Daphne & Emanuela Sandelez

Favourite song: Non e l'inferno

Husband: Oritel Sandelez

**Oritel**

Real name: Oritel Andreas Alexis Sandelez

Date of birth: July 25, 1974

Place of birth: Barcelona, Spain

Age: 39

Star sign: Leo

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Browm

Favourite song: Quieres un Aventura

Wife: Merion Trandetti

**Emanuela**

Real name: Emanuela Benedetta Sandelez

Date of birth: July 3, 1993

Place of birth: Venice, Italy

Star sign: Cancer

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Light blue

Favourite song: I want cha, Cola song

Boyfriend: Marco Ramaschelli

**Daphne**

Real name: Daphne Meganna Sandelez

Date of birth: September 29, 1990

Place of birth: Verona, Italy

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Brown

Daughters: Alice & Sandra Chiampoccia

Favourite song: Without the love

Husband: Davide Chiampoccia

**Stella's family**

**Luna**

Real name: Luna Clarissa Stone

Date of birth: March 9, 1971

Place of birth: Albequerque, NV, USA

Age: 43

Hair colour: Light blonde

Eyes colour: Light blue

Daughters: Stella, Jessica & Karina Breakheart

Favourite song: Dark Horse

Husband: Radius Breakheart

**Radius**

Real name: Radius Liam Breakheart

Date of birth: May 4, 1971

Place of birth: Flagstaff, NV, USA

Age: 43

Star sign: Taurus

Hair colour: Light fair

Eyes colour: Orange/Brown

Daughters: Stella, Karina & Jessica Breakheart

Favourite song: I will always love you

Wife: Luna Stone

**Jessica**

Real name: Jessica Julia Breakheart

Alias: Jessie

Date of birth: April 4, 1993

Place of birth: New York City, NY, USA

Star sign: Aries

Hair colour: Dark fair

Eyes colour: Brown

Sisters: Stella & Karina Breakheart

Favourite song: Problem

**Karina**

Real name: Karina Carassia Breakheart

Date of birth: November 2, 1993

Place of birth: New York City, NY, USA

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Sisters: Stella & Jessica

Favourite song: Love me, love me

**Flora's family**

**Maria**

Real name: Maria Mercedes Dernadasmento

Date of birth: May 5, 1972

Place of birth: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Age: 41

Star sign: Taurus

Daughters: Florencia & Valeria

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favorite song: Waka waka

Husband: Diego Saramigo

**Diego**

Real name: Diego German Alejandro Saramigo

Date of birth: July 4, 1970

Place of birth: Santa Cruz, Argentina

Age: 42

Star sign: Cancer

Daughters: Florencia & Valeria

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Gypsy

Wife: Maria Dernadasmento

**Valeria**

Real name: Valeria Croazia Saramigo

Date of birth: March 6, 2004

Place of birth: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Age: 10

Star sign: Pisces

Sister: Florencia

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Light blue

Favourite song: En mi mundo

**Musa's family**

**Clarie**

Real name: Clarie Caroline Parisè

Date of birth: January 25, 1972

Place of birth: Lyon, France

Age: 41

Star sign: Aquarius

Children: Indila, Channelle & Leon

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Fucsia

Favourite song: Derniere Danse

Husband: Paul Costa

**Paul**

Real name: Paul Andreax Costa

Date of birth: February 4, 1971

Place of birth: Island Corsica, France

Age: 42

Star sign: Aquarius

Children: Indila, Lèon & Channelle

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Derniere Danse

Wife: Clarie Parisè

**Channelle**

Real name: Channelle Andila Costa

Date of birth: August 27, 1993

Place of birth: Paris, France

Star sign: Virgo

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Grey/Green

Favourite song: When The Sun Goes Down

**Lèon**

Real name: Lèon Handro Costa

Date of birth: November 7, 1991

Place of birth: Paris, France

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brwon

Favourite song: Boyfriend

**Tecna's family**

**Loreen**

Real name: Loreen Grace Moonsup

Date of birth: June 6, 1970

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Age: 43

Star sign: Gemini

Children: Tecna, Jake, Sydney, Rebecca, Angelina & Lara

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Euphoria

Husband: Edward Typers

**Edward**

Real name: Edward Tyler Typers

Date of birth: January 16, 1969

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Age: 44

Star sign: Capricorn

Children: Jake, Tecna, Lara, Rebecca, Sydney & Angelina

Hair colour: Caramel Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Stars Dance

Wife: Loreen Moonsup

**Jake**

Real name: Jacob Mark Typers

Date of birth: December 25, 1990

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Star sign: Capricorn

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Problem

**Sydney**

Real name: Sydney Izabella Typers

Date of birth: December 12, 1997

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair colour: Fair

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Baby I, Problem

**Lara**

Real name: Lara Alice Typers

Date of birth: May 17, 1996

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Star sign: Taurus

Hair colour: Blonde/Pink

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Come & Get It

**Angelina**

Real name: Angela Calypso Typers

Date of birth: December 25, 2006

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Star sign: Capricorn

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Naturally

**Rebecca**

Real name: Rebecca Cathya Typers

Date of birth: June 4, 1998

Place of birth: London, England, Great Britain

Star sign: Gemini

Hair colour: Brown/Blonde

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Summent's not hot

**Aisha's family**

**Esperanza**

Real name: Esperanza Maria Spergo

Date of birth: October 31, 1969

Place of birth: Mexico City Western, Mexic

Age: 44

Star sign: Scorpio

Children: Aisha, Jay & Marko

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Menaito

Husband: Michelle Porutsllago

**Michelle**

Real name: Michelle Neymar Portusllago

Date of birth: February 28, 1968

Place of birth: Rio de Janeiro, Brasil

Age: 45

Star sign: Pisces

Children: Jay, Marko & Aisha

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Hoy somos mas

Wife: Esperanza Spergo

**Jay**

Real name: Jason Justin Portusllago

Date of birth: July 19, 1992

Place of birth: Rio de Janeiro, Brasil

Star sign: Cancer

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Wiggle

Girlfriend: Iggy Azlea

**Marko**

Real name: Marko Xabiani Portusllago

Date of birth: January 21, 1995

Place of birth: Rio de Janeiro, Brasil

Star sign: Aquarius

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Luz Camara Accion

**Roxy's family**

**Morgana**

Real name: Morgana Mickayla Wender

Date of birth: January 1, 1972

Place of birth: Las Vegas, NV, USA

Age: 41

Star sign: Capricorn

Children: Roxanne, Amore, Samah, Kalea, Yara, Diamante & Nives

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Firework

Husband: Klaus Stander

**Klaus**

Real name: Klaus Damian Stefan Stander

Date of birth: March 12, 1970

Place of birth: Huntsville, AB, USA

Age: 43

Star sign: Pisces

Children: Kalea, Yara, Samah, Diamante, Nives & Roxanne

Hair colour: Light brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Made in the USA

Wife: Morgana Wender

**Amore**

Real name: Amore Daisy Stander

Date of birth: February 14, 1995

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Age: 20

Star sign: Aquarius

Hair colour: Brown/Pink

Eyes colour: Pink

Favourite song: Love story

**Kalea**

Real name: Kalea Libra Stander

Date of birth: July 27, 1996

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Actual place: Kingdom of Corals

Age: 19

Star sign: Leo

Hair colour: Fair

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: One day

**Samah**

Real name: Samah Daishan Stander

Date of birth: August 10, 1994

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Actual place: Kingdom of Desert

Age: 21

Star sign: Leo

Hair colour: Dark brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Arbesque

**Yara**

Real name: Yara Celina Stander

Date of birth: October 31, 1999

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Actual place: Kingdom of Forests

Age: 15

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Roar

**Nives**

Real name: Nivesada Klarya Stander

Date of birth: December 21, 1995

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Actual place: Kingdom of Ice

Age: 20

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: The way I loved you

**Diamante**

Real name: Diamante Eressa Stander

Date of birth: December 21, 1995

Place of birth: Los Angeles, CA, USA

Actual place: Kingdom of Darkness

Age: 20

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: Lightweight

**Sky's family**

**Samara**

Real name: Samara Russia Donacassa

Date of birth: April 23, 1973

Place of birth: Verona, Italy

Age: 40

Star sign: Taurus

Children: Sky, Juliett, Francesca & Zendaya

Hair colour: Dark fair

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Mamma mia (He's italiano)

Husband: Erendor Mantelli

**Erendor**

Real name: Erendor Francesco Mantelli

Date of birth: August 11, 1971

Place of birth: Napoli, Italy

Age: 42

Star sign:

Children: Sky, Juliett, Francesca & Zendaya

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Dimmi quando (italian song)

Wife: Samara Donacassa

**Julietta**

Real name: Julietta Serena Mantelli

Date of birth: March 21, 1995

Place of birth: Milan, Italy

Age: 19

Star sign:

Hair colour: Light blonde

Eyes colour: Light blue

Favourite song: Gift of a friend

**Francesca**

Real name: Francesca Antonella Mantelli

Date of birth: April 20, 1996

Place of birth: Milan, Italy

Age: 18

Star sign:

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Nel mio mondo

Boyfriend: Marco Levatti

**Zendaya**

Real name: Zendaya Arylla Mantelli

Alias: Zen, Zendy

Date of birth: December 14, 1997

Place of birth: Milan, Italy

Age: 17

Star sign: Sagittarius

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Only When You're Close

Boyfriend: Roméo Berttoti

**Brandon's family**

**Annie**

Real name: Anna Daniela Wellbroke

Alias: Ann, Annie

Date of birth: September 24, 1972

Place of birth: Ontario, Canada

Age: 41

Star sign: Libra

Children: Hannah & Brandon

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Off the chain

Husband: Francisco Leaver

**Francisco**

Real name: Francisco Cameron Leaver

Date of birth: November 7, 1972

Place of birth: San Francisco, CA, USA

Age: 41

Star sign:

Children: Brandon & Hannah

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Dark Horse

Wife: Annie Wellbroke

**Hannah**

Real name: Hannah Miranda Leaver

Date of birth: August 9, 1998

Place of birth: Montana, USA

Age: 16

Star sign:

Hair colour: Blonde/Green/Blue

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Made in the USA

**Helia's family**

**Bridgitta**

Real name: Bridgitta Teresa Hurvszesko

Date of birth: June 16, 1973

Place of birth: Budapest, Hungary

Age: 40

Star sign: Gemini

Child: Heliary

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Grey

Favourite song: Arriverà (italian song)

Husband: Robert Meracndesz

**Robert **

Real name: Robert Meracndesz

Date of birth: April 25, 1972

Place of birth: Budapest, Hungary

Age: 41

Star sign: Taurus

Child: Helia

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Felicità

Wife: Bridgitta Hurvszesko

**Riven's family**

**Emily**

Real name: Emilia Wenda Sander

Date of birth: July 27, 1971

Place of birth: Brighton, England, UK

Age: 43

Star sign: Leo

Children: Rivendell & Scarlett

Hair colour: Strwaberry blonde

Eyes colour: Green/Blue

Favourite song: Dare (La La La)

Husband: Gabriel Abbelon

**Gabriel**

Real name: Gabriel Steven Abbelon

Date of birth: March 12, 1970

Place of birth: Brighton, England, UK

Age: 43

Children: Rivendell & Scarlett

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Purple

Favourite song: We can change the world

Wife: Emily Stander

**Scarlett**

Real name: Scarlett Selene Abbelon

Date of birth: July 3, 2012

Place of birth: Brighton, England, UK

Age: 2

Hair colour: Fair

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Lemonade

**Timmy's family**

**Clara**

Real name: Clara Shakira Fernandez

Date of birth: September 6, 1971

Place of birth: Valencia, Spain

Age: 41

Star sign: Virgo

Children: Tòmas & Pablo

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue/Grey

Favourite song: Ven y canta

Husband: Ricardo Paragotta

**Ricardo**

Real name: Ricardo Alejandro Paragotta

Date of birth: November 5, 1970

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: 42

Star sign: Scorpio

Children: Pablo & Tòmas

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Allegria

Wife: Clara Fernandez

**Pablo**

Real name: Pablo Roberto Paragotta

Date of birth: April 8, 1989

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: 26

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Black

Eyes colour: Green/Grey

Favourite song: Yo soy asì

**Future**

**Bloom & Sky's family**

**Zendaya**

Real name: Zendaya Cecilia Mantelli

Date of birth: March 20, 2013

Place of birth: Milano, Italy

Age: 1

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Red/Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue

Power: Fire

Favourite song: Hit The Lights, Firework

Boyfriend: Alexander

**Beyònce**

Real name: Beyònce Grace Mantelli

Alias: Bea

Date of birth: May 19, 2014

Place of birth: Milano, Italy

Age: 2 months

Star sign: Taurus

Hair colour: Brown/Red

Eyes colour: Green/Blue

Favourite song: Heart Attack

Power: Ice

Boyfriend: Ryan

**Stella & Brandon's family**

**Alexander**

Real name: Alexander Christian Leaver

Date of birth: August 17, 2011

Place of birth: Las Vegas, NV, USA

Age: 3 years

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Type: Wolf

Favourite song: LA baby (Where dreams are made)

Girlfriend: Zendaya

**Ryan**

Real name: Ryan Liam Leaver

Date of birth: November 17, 2011

Place of birth: Las Vegas, NV, USA

Age: 3 years

Star sign: Scorpio

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Caramel

Type: Vampire

Favourite song: Heartbreaker

Girlfriend: Beyònce

**Flora & Helia's family**

**Kimerly**

Real name: Kimerly Adda Mercndesz

Alias: Kim, Kimmy

Date of birth: April 3, 2015

Place of birth: Budapest, Hungary

Age: Non-birth

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Light brown

Eyes colour: Smarald

Power: Nature

Favourite song: Alcancemos las estrellas

**Musa & Riven's family**

**Ashley**

Real name: Ashley Lilla Abbelon

Alias: Ash, Ashlilly, Lilly

Date of birth: October 14, 2013

Place of birth: Paris, France

Age: 9 months

Star sign:

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Green

Favourite song: Shouldn't come back

**Jake**

Real name: Jackson Michell Abbelon

Date of birth: April 4, 2012

Place of birth: Brighton, England, UK

Age: 2 years

Star sign: Pisces

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Brown

Favourite song: Timber

**Tecna & Timmy's family**

**Darya**

Real name: Darya Klaudia Paragotta

Alias: Dary

Date of birth: October 21, 2013

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: 7 months

Star sign: Libra

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue/Grey

Favourite song: Can't remember to forget you

**Tina**

Real name: Tina Alejandra Paragotta

Date of birth: October 21, 2013

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: 7 months

Star sign: Libra

Hair colour: Blonde

Eyes colour: Blue/Grey

Favourite song: Gypsy

**Justin**

Real name: Justin Enrique Paragotta

Date of birth: July 11, 2017

Place of birth: Madrid, Spain

Age: Not born

Star sign: Cancer

Hair colour: Brown

Eyes colour: Blue

Favourite song: Neon lights


End file.
